The invention relates, in general, to pad printers and, more particularly, to programmable pad printers for marking semiconductors.
A number of apparatus are available for marking semiconductors. These prior art devices have a plate on which the marking is engraved. This plate is then coated with ink and wiped. The wiping action cleans the surface of the plate leaving ink in the etched marking area. The ink in the etched marking area is then picked up by a pad and transferred to the device.
These printers have the disadvantage of being limited to using one type of mark. To change the mark it is necessary to stop the marking process and exchange plates.
In addition, the ink is in a pool which, along with the plates, is generally in a semi-open environment which allows the ink to become dried out. This requires frequent maintenance to clean the printer.
Further, these prior devices are relatively large and rather slow.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a programmable pad printer that overcomes the above deficiencies.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a programmable pad printer that is compatible with existing equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a programmable pad printer that can be integrated with testing equipment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a programmable pad printer that can be integrated with sorting equipment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a programmable pad printer that is more economical.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a programmable pad printer that requires less maintenance.